


T.R.I.P.P. Part 1: Behind Blue Eyes

by BeastofMayhem



Series: T.R.I.P.P [1]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016), Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeastofMayhem/pseuds/BeastofMayhem
Summary: T.R.I.P.P.The Tobin Research Institute for Paranormal Phenomenon.Based in Oxfordshire, this semi-covert facility, has for over 90 years, been the U.K.'s greatest resource for the study of the weird, the arcane, and the downright bloody scary.On 5th September 2016, a new research physicist is going to be (somewhat reluctantly) inducted into the fold.His name : Dr. Rowan North.
Series: T.R.I.P.P [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087799
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	T.R.I.P.P. Part 1: Behind Blue Eyes

26th August 2016 (1265 days until "The Anomoly")

My name is Rowan James Fitzpatrick North. I was born in the town of Middlebury, Van Wert County, Ohio, USA on the 14th September 1978. I have a Ph.D. from M.I.T. and in my education and career as a physicist, I have won both the J.J. Sakurai prize and the Hughes medal. As a teacher at Poughkeepsie General High, (a role I have occupied for nearly 8 years) I was awarded the Paul Zitzewitz award for Excellence in K-12 Physics Teaching. I was hoping, that before I turned 40 I would be accepted for tenure at one of the many prestigious universities in this fine country; Columbia, Harvard, hell even my own previous alma maters of Stanford or M.I.T.

My future plans however, have been thrown into disarray, by three British people from a research institute near Oxford, who have just kindly informed that at some point in the not too distant future, I may be responsible for ending the world. 

Which is a little weird, because also according to them I was _supposed_ to end the world on the 9th of July.

But now the clock has been reset. 

A new countdown has begun, and myself and the team at the Tobin Research Institute of Paranormal Phenomenon have a little under three and half years, to figure out what the hell is going on.

That's plenty of time right?

Right?

Then why for probably the first time in my life, am I so fucking scared?


End file.
